Dark Side of the Lust
by Ayumi-The.Midnight.Whisperer
Summary: After defeating Naraku, Kagome is totally fed up with everything, mostly InuYasha. But the Fate seems to have different plans with her, than leaving her in Feudal Era... So now she ended up in Cross academy and on top of that she is... a vampire! It s my first one, so... oh well, I can take the flames.
1. When it all falls appart

**Dark side of the lust**

Episode one – When it all falls apart

Right from the start of the day she just knew, that it´s going to be one Hell of a Friday. She woke up with totally messy hair, slipped on the soap while taking a shower and now she was late for school. On top of that it was the last day of exams and her least favorite subject was awaiting ahead – Math.

Practically running she almost stumbled upon somebody drunk but he couldn´t stop now. No. She had to make it into class on time. As fast as she could, she passed some of her friends along the way, not noticing them. Finally, Kagome sat down on her chair, catching breath, slightly soaked with sweat. It was only then, when she realized, she is the first and only one in her class. ,,Aaaaghr…"

,,No, InuYasha, I´m really not mad." She almost yelled, mostly to calm herself down. Her crossed arms, tapping feet and most obviously, her face, have shown all her emotions. She was really upset, almost on the edge of tears. The afternoon after the exams and a really bad morning; it was just natural to get angry when InuYasha wanted to go to the dead miko, right? _Why her again? Do I look that bad?_ ,,Kagome you know I just need some space. I´ll be back for the dinner, hm?" the half-demon bend down to kiss the angy girl on the cheek and right after that he was gone.

She was tired. Not only physically, her emotions were a total wreck, too. Kagome sighted. Sitting under her favorite sakura tree, she had nothing better to do but cooling her head down. _I just don´t get this whole thing… I don´t care about Kikyo anymore. I don´t even care about InuYasha constantly running off to her. Is it that I don´t love him anymore? But… did I love him anyway? _Hugging her knees under her chin, she snarled. ,,What the Hell?" her thoughts were slowly running away, as she felt tired. Yawning, she stretched herself. Almost ready to go back to the village she suddenly felt so tired, Kagome decided to stay for a little nap. _That won´t hurt anyone, will it?_

_,,No! Please don´t!" she yelled at InuYasha, who was running around demon-form of Naraku. He and Sesshoumaru were the last ones of the pack, who was conscious. The rest of the pack was hidden with her in the barrier she created. She was afraid. Afraid she will lose her close friends. Both dog demons were powerful but she couldn´t help it. ,,Oh, you little puppies. Don´t you like your worthless lives?" Naraku laughed in an evil manner. With that he send the last thunders of his power, taking both demons down. ,,Stop!" Kagome yelled again, tears streaming down her face. She ran out of the barrier, leaving her unconscious friends unattended. She knew they will be alright. ,,Kagome, get back there!" InuYasha stood up slowly, blood streaming down his mouth. ,,He is right, miko…" Sesshoumaru was in better condition. He ran right to the small frame of the priestess, so that he could protect her. They both came to like each other in the past weeks, when Lord accompanied their pack. ,,Ha ha ha ha! Our little girl would like to fight me! Cute." Naraku grinned evil-ly and send the final attack. ,,Nooooooooo!"_

,,Ah!" she woke up from a nightmare that was hunting her over and over again. The scene when they finally killed their worst enemy. She remembered light glowing out of the Shikkon no Tama and a power stronger, that she would ever imagine. With that Naraku, his comrades and Shikkon were destroyed. It was two month ago.

Sighting again, Kagome decided to go back to her friends. The sun was setting down and air started to feel chilly. Hugging herself to get more warmth, Kagome slowly went back down from the hill. She knew that this Feudal fairy tail didn´t have its ending, yet. Every single person in the pack knew, that all good things come to an end, they were waiting for it resignedly. Shikkon no Tama was destroyed with the last wish of its priestess, Kagome; but it didn´t took anything in return just yet. What they didn´t know was that it will take its prey sooner than they expected.

Only a week after InuYasha incident, a week full of quarrels and hatred, comfort from friends and million thoughts, Kagome decided to give up and go home. After saying goodbye to Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Rin , she went to the well with a kind accompaniment of Lord Sesshoumaru himself. ,,Thank you for coming with me, Sesshoumaru – sama!" she smiled brightly. ,,No need to thank, this Sesshoumaru is quite fond of you, miko." Stated the lord firmly, looking deep into her eyes. Kagome blushed; she knew that there was something between them, just didn´t know what. ,,Well, uh… I´ll see you, Sesshoumaru – sama…" a bit nervous, she put her hand on his shoulder, only for a brief moment and then jumped to the well. Surprised lord couldn´t say anything, he just stared. It took only about a minute, when an enormous beam of pink light escaped the well. _Something is wrong…_

Everyone knew, even Kagome herself that this would happen eventually. Falling on her knees , little miko burst into tears, holding onto the wells edge. ,,Why…?" _Why now? I couldn´t even say proper goodbyes! Sango, Shippo, Rin, Miroku, InuYasha and Sesshoumaru… I can´t never see them again…? _Mrs. Higurashi knew about everything, so she wasn´t surprised to find her daughter in tears. She hugged Kagome and while whispering soothing words, she slowly guided her home.

Slowly recovering from the lost, Kagome knew, she had to start anew. Picking herself from the bottom, she worked a full-time priestess job, like she used to before entering Feudal. But it wasn´t enough; Kagome knew, she should return to the school eventually. If eventually meant sooner or later to her, it meant right now to her mother. ,,Kagome – chan? Honey, are you awake?" Mrs. Higurashi knocked on the door a few times before entering. Kagome was lying on her bed, listening to some music, staring of to space. ,,Kagome…?" ,,Ah? Oh, it´s you mom." She put headphones off her head and sat, smiling weakly. ,,I want to talk to you about something really important…" she smiled. Kagome knew where this was going. ,,No mom, I…" ,,Stop, young lady." Old, hoarse voice of her grandfather lingered in her ears as he entered the room. ,,You are and adult now, you have to get yourself a proper education." He added. ,,Not to mention a proper husband…" giggled Mrs. Higurashi, blushing a little. ,,But I…" before she could say anything more, her grandfather threw a leaflet into her lap. ,,Cross academy is going to be your new home, from now on. We don´t want you to waste your youth here, my dear Kagome. You should pack up." Leaving the room, he waved lightly. Kagome was shocked. Not only she is going to be a part of an elite school, she is going to live there, too! ,,Mom…" with a completely shocked expression she took her mothers hand. ,,Don´t worry, darling, it´s a really nice place. The director, Kaien Cross is a close friend of mine and he assured me, you´ll be in the safest, most beautiful and educational place in the whole world."


	2. New begginings?

Episode two – New beginnings…?

It was dark. Everything about this school just screamed "Danger!" and Kagome was going to live in such a dark place from now on_. Oh, lucky me. _Smiling to herself bitterly, thinking about her pathetic life, little miko crossed the street and begun her own walk of shame – path to the Cross academy gate. Much to her "luck" it even started to rain heavily. Soaked, upset and tired Kagome finally reached old, rusty but enormous steel gate of the academy. Behind it was her new life, two smaller and one monumental building, the Cross academy. _Huh, this is surprisingly pleasant… _Blinking a few times to assure herself, Kagome slowly reached for the gate, only to discover it was… _Closed? _,,What the…?" Kagome gasped. It was true that the train was way too much delayed, so she ended up arriving at night but it wasn´t that late for everyone to be sleeping. Miko whimpered desperately and sat down on her huge suitcase. ,,Aaaahn, why me?" _At least the rain stopped. _,,A young lady like yourself shouldn´t be wandering around this schools gate at night. It may be dangerous you know…" a low voice whispered huskily to her from the shadows. ,,W-who are you?" she jumped. ,,What do you want from me?" stretching her arm in front of herself in a protective manner, Kagome took a few steps back. There in the shadows stood a tall, slim male figure. ,,Who…" ,,Don´t worry." Suddenly the voice was nicer, friendlier. Owner of the voice left his shadow to greet her properly. ,,Welcome to Cross academy, miss Higurashi. We´re pleased to have you here." Tall, blonde haired man with a goofy grin shook her hand, laughing slightly. ,,I´m Kaien Cross, the headmaster." He added, reassuring her. Judging from the appearance she knew, he wasn´t lying, mainly because of his photo in the leaflet she got. ,,Thank god…" Kagome whispered, slowly lowering her arm. ,,I was… scared." Taking in a deep breath, she finally smiled. ,,Now that´s something, you´ll have to get familiar with." Helping her with the suitcase, Kaien slowly unlocked the gate. ,,Being scared?" Kagome followed, listening to his every word carefully. ,,You sure do take a lot after your father. Especially those icy eyes of yours are just stunning, my lady." The headmaster smiled cheerfully. His grin soon turned into a stoic expression, which reminded her of Sesshoumaru a bit. ,,Mom tells me that all the time." Kagome giggled. Arriving into the main hall, which was lit up only by fire lanterns was taking her back in time. ,,Wow…" Kagome whispered, admiring all the beauty and grace around her. ,,Please allow me to show you around tomorrow. Today you must be tired, you should rest." ,,Oh not at all. Actually I don´t need to sleep for days, if I don´t want to. Maybe because of the… Never mind." She giggled sheepishly. ,,Well then, there´s something we need to discuss, immediately, my dear. Would you mind following me to the office? Don´t worry about your thing, we will escort them into your room safely." Said the headmaster with a serious expression on his face. Kagome just nodded and followed, thinking something about that the serious look doesn´t suit him at all.

,,I am WHAT?" shocked once again, Kagome jumped out of the armchair, almost flipping the coffee table over. ,,A vampire, my dear. And a noble one. Your father was the leader of one of the most powerful clans ever. He died by the hands of a hunter, while protecting his family and friends. I still own him my life…" Kaiens expression saddened a lot, after saying this. Kagome couldn´t believe what she was hearing. Her? A Vampire? ,,So basically…" she shook her head and sat down again, trying to get it together. ,,Basically you´re saying, that I´m some kind of vampire noble. Let´s be honest then, if I were to believe you, how would you explain my miko powers and no need for blood…?" she stated with a victorious grin, crossing her legs. ,,Darling, there´s nothing wrong with learning miko powers. It´s hard, but learnable. Your amazing sight and smell are not a part of miko powers, like you always thought…" goofy smile once again appeared on his face. ,,Yeah, right. And the bloodlust?" Still not believing, Kagome smiled almost with a Cheshire grin, thinking she won. ,,You know… Eh, this is a bit private." Much to her surprise, the man blushed and giggled, like a teenage girl would. ,,Stop this already, speak up!" Kagome snarled, slightly annoyed by his actions. He was kind of… too childish to be a headmaster. ,,Those little pills you use to stop the menstruation process…" ,,Contraception?" ,,Yup, the birth control pills. You know, vampires don´t get on the period, that would be pretty wei…" ,,Don´t jump off the theme!" blushing like crazy Kagome hid by a pillow. ,,Anyway, those aren´t birth control pills, those are pills that feed you with the certain amount of blood. That amount will keep you alive. You don´t have all your power because you´re not feeding yourself properly but you´re alive." Stated Kaien, sipping from his cup of tea. _What is he saying? Could it be the truth? Could I be… a vampire? _,,Anyway… From now on you´ll be a part of the Day class. My daughter, Yuuki, will take care of you for now. Until…" ,,Until what?" Kagome rose her beautiful eyes to meet his, still shocked, with a complete blank stare of disbelieve crossing her face. ,,Until your awakening.


	3. Higurashi heir

Kagome sighted. This wasn´t the way she hoped her new school life will start. With her thoughts completely confused she now had to wait in the hallway for someone called Yuuki. Messaging her temples, miko leaned against the wall behind her, hoping this whole thing is just a dream and she will soon wake up back in Feudal Era. It was only then when she suddenly felt two different auras coming closer. _Must be _that_ Yuuki person…_ ,,Hello! You must be Kagome – chan! Nice to meet you!" small frame of a girl ran happily to her from the shadows. ,,H-hi…" Kagome nodded and shook her offered hand. Yuuki was fairly beautiful, cheerful person in her opinion. She knew, they will get along pretty well. ,,Oh my god, you have beautiful eyes!" Yuuki gasped, looking closer. Miko just took a step back, laughing awkwardly. ,,Ah ha ha, thanks…?" suddenly she felt chills. Looking into the shadows she found pair of cold eyes staring at her. Yuuki, catching her look, ran back and dragged the second person closer to her. ,,Don´t be shy Zero, I´m sure Kagome doesn´t bite, tee hee!" _You have no idea… _Kagome sighted to herself again. ,,W-who is shy, dammit?" snarled the young, white haired man, looking everywhere but to Kagome. ,,Well, it´s nice to meet you, too…" retorted miko, a bit angry because of his behavior. ,,Tch." That was all she got. ,,Eh he heh, don´t worry about Zero, he will like you, I´m sure of it!" giggling, Yuuki made a little spin around. ,,We are both prefects, looking after school mainly at night, solving problems and… looking after night class. Anyway, if you need anything, just tell one of us, okay?" cheered brunette, smiling. ,,Um… okay."

After that Yuuki quietly escorted Kagome to her room (right opposite hers). Zero was left behind, though he didn´t mind at all. ,,So we are going to be neighbors, yay!" chirped Yuuki, leaning against door, watching Kagome unpacking. ,,Yup. I´m happy I got to know somebody already. To tell the truth I was a bit scared I wouldn´t fit in." smiled Kagome slightly. ,,Oh, don´t worry about such silly things, he he. You are sweet!" Yuuki giggled. Suddenly remembering something, she skipped to Kagomes wardrobe. ,,Here… This is your new uniform!" she happily passed her small package from the wardrobe. Kagome thanked her, opening it excitingly. ,,Oh, wow…" she gasped, it was nothing like her past uniform but she liked it a lot more. ,,Go ahead, try it on!" ,,Mhm!"  
A few moments later Kagome stood there, wearing the Days class´s uniform. ,,Waaah! You look so beautiful, Kagome!" Yuuki squealed, admiring her new friend. Kagomes slender, yet curvy figure fitted perfectly into uniform, showing her long, white legs. She was wearing her bangs a side for some time now, mainly because they were too long and because it suited her more. ,,It´s a bit… flashy." She blushed, tugging the skirt lower. ,,No, it looks amazing on you, really!" Yuukis eyes sparkled, her friends beauty was astonishing. ,,Um… thanks…" still blushing, Kagome stuck out her tongue. ,,No problem, hehe! Anyway, I think I have to tell you something important about night class…" Yuukis expression suddenly saddened. ,,You mean the vamp thing? Ha ha, no worries, I know everything." Kagome sat on her bed to unpack the rest of her things. ,,Wha-…? Really? How?" ,,Kaien told me everything. And he said I´m…" Kagome stopped to take a deep breath, not sure whether to tell her or not. ,,You´re…?" Yuukis eyes widened. ,,That I´m a vampire noble of some sort… isn´t it silly?" miko tried to giggle that matter away, hoping so would Yuuki. ,,You are … pureblood?" Yuuki was shocked. All she could do was open her eyes wide and cover her mouth with hand. ,,H-how…?" ,,I don´t know. The headmaster was saying something about my father being some kind of leader, or something like that." She sighted. ,,Why…" Yuuki couldn´t manage to say anything normal, not even a whole sentence. She was utterly shocked. ,,Nee, Yuuki – chan? Don´t tell anyone, okay? Please? I don´t want anyone except you, to know…" Kagome clasped her hands together, her eyes practically screaming "please". ,,I-I won´t… I promise." Yuuki finally managed to smile slightly, taking a deep breath. _So that´s why was Zero so restless lately…_

Kagome decided to take a little nap before her first class started. She wasn´t that tired but she liked to keep herself balanced. Waking up, she went to take a shower, putting on only a bit of mascara. She didn´t have to wear a lot of make-up, being naturally beautiful. Combing her raven hair into two low ponytails, she tried to mentally prepare herself. _I wonder what the night class looks like… Hmmm, this is going to be a long day. _Stretching herself, Kagome went to her night table, looking for the red little pill she took every day. _Blood, huh? Nonsense._  
,,Huuuh? Why is the day class so noisy in the morning? Furthermore, what are they screaming over, if not us?" Ichijo pouted. ,,This is indeed very disturbing." Added Hanabusa, leaving even Kaname in wonder. Quite large group of students, mostly female, were every morning waiting to greet them. And yet today the same group was screaming about someone else? _Well this is different… Wait, the smell… _Sweet smell of sakura and strawberries hit Kanames nose. It was different in something. It was… vampirish.  
Getting closer, the Night class got chills. Somewhere in center of those squealing girls was a vampire, not to mention a powerful one. Kaname was even considering, that the new guy is a pureblood. ,,Kyaaah! You are so beautifuuul!" ,,Sign this, please!" ,,Higurashi – senpaaai!" _Higurashi? _Kaname froze. Higurashi was the second most powerful clan along with his own. _But he died. He shouldn´t have any children… It must be a coincidence then._ Smiling on the thought, Kaname got a bit closer to see this Higurashi person. ,,Higurashi – senpai, look here pleaseee!" squealed girl next to him. He saw his chance in this. Narrowing his eyes a bit he looked only to see… a pair of ice blue eyes? It was just a moment but Kaname knew, that this was the real deal. Real Higurashi heir. ,,Leave her alone now, please. Leave." His thoughts were disturbed by a familiar, deep voice.  
,,Ah, Zero!" Kagome was surprised, that it was that grumpy Zero from yesterday, who came to save her. Pulling her arm, he got her into safety, away from the crowd. ,,Be more careful." He almost yelled. ,,Um… thank you!" Kagome smiled brightly, touching his arm slightly. ,,Wha-…? It´s nothing." Blushing only the slightest bit Zero shook her hand off, turning away. ,,Tee hee!" giggling, Kagome tag along and continued into class with him, not knowing that a few pair of eyes were staring. _Higurashi hier is… a female?_


End file.
